


Threads of Heavens

by LNZetsumei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mystery, Nameless - Freeform, Namelessshipping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self indulgence, Superpowers, Wuxia/xianxia, reguri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: “The heaven is watching over those who have good intentions, should you were not the one who fought those vile creatures off then what else were you doing there? Could it be you have ill-intent?”-Green to Red.Scroll 1: Jaded
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 7





	Threads of Heavens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wuxia/Xianxia Reguri fic no one asked for! But I'm still gonna make it because damnit they're adorable.
> 
> Long hair and beautiful clothes plus pretty boys? Hell yeah!
> 
> Also my dumbass forgot the word 'Limping' exist but friends at Reguri server saves my ass, thanks!

His presence had always been described as disturbance and ripples the water, swaying the leaves that rests atop them, peeking just enough for the ray of sun to peer into the deeper waters below. Since the first time they met Red couldn’t get his thoughts away from that night where the moon wanes upon the man’s presence, unable to compete with his grace, slicing through vile creatures that threaten to interrupt the slumber of a nearby village, ones that Red failed to keep in check.

The area around them stirred, whisking up dirt and dry leaves from the sad end of dead autumn scenery, like a flower out of season he bloomed and stood amongst faded scenery of the bleak waning night, transcending beauty of any that he had ever met. Yet his eyes were jaded, the color of faded emerald sticks like a sore thumb, unlike the green robes he wore, embroidered with patterns that remind him of spring. And they locked eyes as the last of the creatures fell, faded to burning ash by the man’s sword, Red’s heart ran a thousand li per second.

Cold night breeze ruffles the man’s long autumn colored hair each was threaded through with care as if the breeze itself is afraid of him and although his expression is gentle it caused Red’s head to unable to comprehend even his own thoughts.

So he doesn’t try. Instead, he welcomed the warm sensation, the fatigue setting in as well as the shock. His vision blurred, seeing doubles. He sways, his bloodied sword fell to a clatter beside his foot and he drops along with it, but he never came crashing down. Warm hands supported him and Red leans into the man as a sweet scent overwhelms him.

When he came to, it was to the sound of chirping birds and the bright condition of the room, indicating that he had slept in for quite a few hours since the sun has risen. He lies on a bed in a well spacious room not lacking in the essentials, running his fingers through his raven locks as he sat up with a grunt. A figure dressed in green came to mind an ever so gentle smile that seems to pull Red from reality. Putting on his black outer robes, Red stood up after tying his hair up in a ponytail, taking his sword that was placed on the dresser; he steps out of the room and out into the view of an inner courtyard, servants doing their work tending to the courtyard and pulling out weeds.

“Distinguished guest, you’ve woken.” A servant greeted and Red cautiously nods. “Please follow me, the village chief want to have a word with you. This way.” The servant urged so Red follows without a complaint, but he does wonder what the chief wanted to talk to him about. Considering he had just arrived in this village about a day ago and that was when he met the… strange man.

“Mr. Chen. Your guest is here!”

“Bring him in.”

It turns out that the chief wanted to thank him for saving the village from monsters, last night his men that were patrolling the village outskirts saw Red unconscious on the ground, with piles of creatures littering the area where he found him, so they brought him back. Even though he did try to save the village, the one who dealt the finishing blow wasn’t him and he could not possibly take credits for that. So he told the old man the truth about what or who he saw. Hearing the details about the man, the village chief’s eyes widened. His face lit up as if he had heard something truly amazing.

“Could it truly be…” The old man hummed, caressing his beard for what seemed to be the twentieth time for their conversation. “Young man, have you ever heard of the tale of Jade Phoenix?”

Red shook his head.

It was an old tale passed down from generations in this particular village, but now not many people know. It revolves around a righteous cultivator who ascends to the realm of immortality after many attempts, it was the very first time in history that someone as young as them at the time managed to ascend. The merit gained from helping humans and making good or bad decisions, some of the other immortals had spikes of jealousy and resentful at the upcoming immortal that they planned a trap that killed him.

Or so they thought.

Among the ashes rose a beautiful clear phoenix as if it was made out of glass, it gradually turn greener as it rose to the sky, breaking through the layers of heavens and the shine of it could be seen from all across the world, he was reincarnated into godhood and took revenge upon those who plotted against him, stripping them off of their powers and letting them die in the way they did to the innocent ones just to satisfy their jealousy. Burning in cold flames until there was nothing left. Ever since then, people had been seeing him in green robes, tangerine colored hair, and bewitching grace that could shame the most pristine of beings.

And the place where the fight happens is right here in this village that once crumbled into ash and being rebuilt once more by those who the Jade Phoenix managed to save back then, well, none of them are alive now since it has been more than a few thousand years.

Of course, the story remained a story and Mr. Chen could only tell what he remembers being told by his parents and the ones before them.

“You should visit the temple, young man.” Chen suggested. “But before that,” the old man grabbed his cane with shaky hands and proceed to the door. “Come, come, let us have breakfast first, this old me is still curious about the one that you see but we cannot chatter with an empty stomach.”

Red got up and helped the old man to walk, which he very much appreciated. “Thank you young man, when ordinary humans reach a certain age, they became useless, just look at me, nothing but skin and bones now what a shame, what a shame it is.” He says with a sigh of resignation Red shook his head and the old man laughed, amused. “Oh no need to make me feel better young Red. I’ve accepted that fact long ago, spiritual energies, and the likes are far too difficult for me. You practitioners have to stay in a righteous path for the generations to come.”

A lone child enters the temple ground, it was a five to six year old boy, he gradually makes his way inside the pristine interior, approaching the offering table with apprehension, with his little hands, he reached into the bamboo basket he carries, and standing on tiptoes the boy tries to get it onto the offering table that was much too tall for him to reach.

A hand stretches down from behind him, raising the plate of fruits for the boy and up onto the table before the boy can hurt himself trying. “Next time find something to stand on or ask for help.” The person said, a voice as clear and calm as a summer bell and the boy turned around to see a man dressed in green. Long black hair and wearing a bamboo hat with a white veil that hung around it. “Okay!” The boy grinned, thanking the man once the other plate had been placed on the table as well.

“My sister and I just got to this village and she said to visit the temple first. But she hurt her leg and couldn’t come with.” The boy said, clasping his hand together and closing his eyes. The man didn’t say anything; he stood by the side and waited for the boy to finish with his prayers and wishes. From the leaf in his brown hair to the slight scrape on the boy’s knee as well as the dent on his basket with dirt sticking on it, it was obvious something happened on his way here.

When he was done, the boy looked up at the tall statue of the depicted god of the temple carved out of large jade stone about nine meters tall, it seems to have worn off over the years yet still in a particularly good condition… the man is holding an open ornament fan in his right hand holding it so the borders barely touch his chin and he had a look of indifferentness as he stared ahead, the boy could not quite make out the patterns but he must have been pretty with that flowing robes and long hair and the statue’s right hand is resting on the hilt of his sword.

“What’s wrong?” The man asks upon noticing the child had been staring agape at the statue for a while now.

“He’s… very pretty.” The child blurted out before he snapped out of his trance and turn to the man. “Oh, um, my name is Trace!”

At this, the man smiled though a little hidden by the slightly translucent veil that surrounds him. “I’m Green, you can say I’m somewhat of a caretaker of this temple. Can you get home on your own?”

“I don’t think so!”

Green stifled a laugh, quite the honesty this boy has. “Very well, I’ll go along and show you around if that’s fine.”

“Really?!” Trace asks with sparkling brown eyes and pure excitement shown on his face.

“However tell me first little boy, from the cuts and scrapes on your leg, they looked new. What happened?” He could see the boy’s smile faltered slightly at this question but getting an answer for that won’t be quite as easy as it may seem because then the boy’s smile got brighter. “I just accidentally fell on the way here! It’s really nothing! I’m strong, a few cuts won’t stop me!”

It seemed that the boy really refuses to tell him so Green doesn’t pry further, simply escorting the boy out of the temple grounds, since the boy is new, he will show him where the necessary places to go should they need help.

Nearing the temple outer gate, they were met with the village chief and his wife along with two of their servants as well as a tall good looking young man, probably in his mid-twenties. Green tilted his head down in a non-suspicious manner, letting the brim of his hat to conceal his face as normal as it could since he was shorter than the man.

As for Red who was accompanying the old couple to the temple, his eyes were glued to the person that was walking out of the temple with a small child by his side. Though dressed in rather simple faded cotton robes, that odd colored hair swaying in the wind was no minor detail to be missed despite being covered by the veil around him. He managed to tear his gaze away, for staring is rather rude.

“Mr. Chen, Mrs. Chen.”

Hearing the man’s voice brought him back to reality. Due to the bamboo hat, he could not see the man’s face so, at this point in time, he could not make sure. “No need to be so formal with us Green.” Mrs. Chen said fondly, gesturing the green clad man to straighten his back after the bow, Green drops his arms to his sides with a nod. “Where are you going?”

“This child had just arrived in this village with his sister so I am going to show him around.” Green replied, ruffling Trace’s brown hair.

“Ohhh, it’s you young child.” Mr. Chen spoke up, finally recognizing the young boy who was beside Green. “How is your sister? Is she getting better?”

Trace nodded eagerly “Mhm! She’s resting right now, thank you for lending the house grandpa Chen!”

“It was no trouble, no trouble at all.” Mr. Chen said, waving his hand in dismissal. “That house has long been abandoned, such pity to leave it be as it is. Feel free to settle yourselves there as long as you wish.”

“Pardon me for speaking out of turn, but Mr. Chen, you know this child?” Green inquired, feeling curious about the whole ordeal but not as curious as Red about Green’s presence but for the sake of privacy and the feeling that this isn’t their final meeting, Red repressed his curiosity for the time being.

“Old me not pry the details, but I simply cannot say no to such people in need.” Chen shook his head. People have their tales and he wasn’t one to pry on such things for the level of trauma coming from people’s past are set at different levels. “Ah before this old me forgets.” He gestured to Green as he turns to Red. “This young gentleman is Red and this is Green, he tends to the temple quite often. A good fellow.”

Green gave a slight incline of a nod at the man in black and red clothing. “You must be who the chief’s men found last night. I thank you on behalf of those who do not know your efforts of protecting the village despite being a stranger.” Just as Green was about to cup his hands in front of him for a bow, Red stopped him, catching Green’s arm and preventing him from raising it further than he already has.

“No need,” Red says truthfully. “The one who saved this place was not me.”

“Nonsense.” Green replies, Red catching a playful tone in his voice but the man still refuses to look up at him. “No need to be so modest.”

“But—“

“I would love to stay and chat, however I have something to attend to.” Green cuts the man’s words off purposely. “The heaven is watching over those who have good intentions, should you were not the one who fought those vile creatures off then what else were you doing there? Could it be you have ill-intent?” With that said, Green ushered Trace to follow him after saying goodbye to the old couple.

“Bye Bye!” Trace waved with pep in his steps. “Bye bye grandpa, bye bye grandma! Bye bye Mr. Red!”

“Such an adorable and enthusiastic child, fufufu. Come, let us go inside dear.” Mrs. Chen said fondly. “Green may have a sharp tongue but he is a good young man, I assure you.”

Upon entering, the interior is indeed quite luxurious and clean, the quiet atmosphere gave a sense of tranquility. He laid his eyes upon the refined sculpture of the god of this temple, a splitting image of the one he saw the night before. Having arrived all the way here, Red lit up the incenses sticks and knelt down on one of the cushions, praying for his mother’s soul in the far off world and his big sister’s wellbeing wherever she may be. It has only been a couple of months since they’ve parted ways, after their mother’s death everything in the town feels dull so one day they set their separate ways.

After all, it wouldn’t do to let their mother up there watch them moping around all the time.

“Young man, where are you heading now?” Mr. Chen asks as they were exiting the temple and Red doesn’t know where he would go, he simply follows his instincts to explore the world and see what lies beyond, be it good or bad; to expand his knowledge. “If you do not mind, stay in the village with us for a while. It is not every day we received guests.”

At this, Red quizzically looks at the old man so the old man explains to him as they walk back.

Apparently even though this village is not that remote, because of insufficient road access, most people could not be bothered to come. This affects the villagers as well, having trouble to bring their goods to larger towns and cities beyond the mountains, they’ve filed requests several times to the ministry but there was no action taken. It was hard to receive help considering this tiny village of theirs has nothing to offer to the larger cities.

With himself coming from one of the villages in the same difficulty as this one, Red relates to their hardship on a personal level. Especially with the lack of outside help when it comes to things they really need such as good medicines and educations. Being cut off from the rest of the world such as that is quite unfair.

Even though they can sustain themselves by farming and making use of nature’s resources, there was just no way for even them to be stable for that long, eventually, they will need to move… But this is where they are born so most are unwilling, especially the elderly.

They have tried to cut down trees and make their own road, however, it was far too long for mere villagers to do, especially with the dangers lurking in the unknown depths of the forest, none of them have the ability necessary to even fight such creatures.

Arriving at Mr. Chen’s house, Red excused himself with the promise of returning before dusk.

“Sis!” Little Trace called out eagerly before they even arrive at the gate. The village chief had been so kind as to let them stay in a spacious place despite there are only two of them, there are tall wooden fences surrounding the entirety of the housing area and a courtyard so it was most likely one of the upper classes’ house that formerly lives in this village. Trace opens the gate and rushed in, Green following behind with a paper bag filled with groceries for the two siblings and not forgetting to close the gate behind them.

The door opened and a young girl slowly limped her way out, leaning on the side of the doorframe as Trace ran across the courtyard, she was probably no more than thirteen and Green wonders why exactly such young children travel to this village, was it by chance or by force?

“Trace.” She calls softly, patting the young boy’s head as he reaches her. “Where did you get these?” Pointing at the content of his basket that was almost filled to the brim with what looked like light snacks and food. “They said it was to welcome us! I did say thank you though!” Trace beamed and she smiles at him before telling him to get in and put it on the table.

“He’s lively.” Green commented and she nodded fondly.

“Yeah, hard to feel lonely when he is around. I apologize if he caused any trouble for you…” The girl looks up at Green, silently asking who he was.

“Green,” He says, and to further elaborate; “I met your little brother at the temple, afraid he would be lost so I followed with. Also.” Green lifts the paper bag in his arms slightly as if to notify he was still holding it. “This is for both of you.” At this, the young girl panicked slightly, she honestly was not expecting such kind gestures considering they had just arrived, with words constantly unable to be spoken, the girl could only muster up to thank the man. Her lips tight, fighting the urge to cry on the spot as she bowed, both from wanting to hide the fact that she was going to cry and to thank the man. Knowing this, Green did not stop her.

“My name is Alyssa.” She says after they sat down at the table, having chattered long enough for Green to keep her mind off of wanting to thank him every five minutes. Trace was munching on the snacks while his sister insists on pouring the tea. Honestly Green was more concerned about her wounded leg than some tea. “This…” She starts with difficulty, looking down at her right leg and then up at him with a smile. “-is not really a big problem. Just some rest and I will be fine.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what brings you to this village?”

Alyssa seemed to ponder for a moment, twisting her thumbs under the table. “There was… no-where else we can go.” She says, glancing down at Trace and with wavering voice, she continued. “We were driven out because of our grandparent’s mishaps. I-…”

“My apologies if it brings back bad memories, you do not have to tell for the time being. I had a mere curiosity is all.” After finishing his tea, Green stood up and put his hat back on, lowering the veils. “I spend most of my time at the temple, so if you wish to seek help, find me there and I’ll see what I can do.”

They were just children, yet had experienced something that scarred them to the point of running away. The way Alyssa walks, her injury must have been around her shin. She may seem normal, however, her arms were unsteady when she poured the tea, indicating that she was still weakened, her hands were too rough for a mere thirteen year old even with the thought of her being one to do chores daily. Her paleness could come from the pain of her leg, although it’s still hard to decipher. And the way she talks, she kept looking at the unaware Trace, as if one wrong word might set him off.

“Come again, Mr. Green!” Trace waved from the door and he waved back as he passes the gate and another set of footsteps that was just about to pass him comes to a stop.

Red stops in his track upon coming across Green once more. Green acknowledged his presence with a slight nod before he simply strode past him, Red fought the urge to grab the man by the wrist, instead, he turned on his heels and caught up to the veiled man's side, walking with his pace.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Green asks his silent companion eyes falling to the man’s crude and normal looking sword by his hip for a soft second, recognizing that this man beside him is Red before he focused on the road once more.


End file.
